


The Day He Lost His Sight

by Miz636



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Gen, Pre-Blindness, Young Iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miz636/pseuds/Miz636
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iggy is eight years old and being taken to a lab where they're planning to work on his night-vision. He has no idea what's in store for him while he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day He Lost His Sight

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first ever FanFictions, which I quickly edited before posting it on AO3. It was originally posted on FanFiction.net. I hope you like the small, sad piece.

**Iggy's POV**

I was sitting in my cage, my wings around all of me except my head. I was looking through the bars of my cage at the others in the room in their own cages.

There was a boy about my age with black hair and black wings – Experiment Seven.

There was a girl about my age as well. Her brown and white wings are around her. She had blondish hair, but it had some brown creeping in, so she's dirty blondish – Experiment Six.

There was a girl a few years younger than me. She was sort of blackish, like the color of coffee. Her hair was black, and her wings were brown – Experiment Nine.

There's a blond boy with blue eyes who was barely two years old. He had wings that were a light brown color – Experiment Ten.

Then, there was a little infant that had Experiment Ten's blue eyes and a little bit of blond hair to match his. Her tiny wings that were just starting to grow were pure white. She was Experiment Eleven.

Me? I was Experiment Eight. I had strawberry-blond hair and light blue eyes. Yeah, I had wings like them; we all did. We were all Avian-Hybrids, created by the School and kept prisoner in the School.

We were experimented on, so much that it was rare for us not to be exhausted and starving. We were also so used to scientists coming into the room, calling out an experiment number, letting us out, and taking us to testing that when a blond woman came into the room, none of us were surprised.

"Experiment Eight? It's time for an exam." She came over and unlocked my cage before she held open the door for me. I crawled out.

I rarely got to stand up straight for very long, so I stretched and let my wings go to their full length of eight feet from tip-to-tip. That felt really good, but the scientist pushed me from behind and made me walk down a hallway.

I looked through glass windows in the walls and saw other experiments being experimented on. I turned away. I couldn't watch them being forced to do testing. I went through too much testing of my own.

Finally, the scientist pushed me into a room, and looking around, I saw a bed with straps on it. A group of scientists were next to it, getting their gear together. I also saw something amazing: a window.

Looking out the window, I saw light, real light that comes from the sun. It was reflecting off of the dry sand that was the land around us. To me, that was beautiful.

I was pushed onto the bed and strapped down, but I could still turn my head and look out the window. The scientists put on gloves and face masks. They had their tools on little trays around me. They also had a needle of a clear liquid, but I knew what it was: Tranquilizer Liquid. They were going to knock me out.

Usually I closed my eyes when they were going to inject me, but this time, I stared out the window. I looked up at the blue sky with thin white clouds moving very slowly towards my right. I could still see the ground and the sunlight reflecting off of the sand of Death Valley.

I felt a needle prick into my arm, and the last image in my mind at the time was one of the outside world and nothing else…

I eventually woke up with my eyes closed and the sound of scientists around me.

"Is Experiment Eight awake yet? He should be awake by now! We need to know if this experiment on his night vision worked."

I opened my eyes at that, or… I thought I opened my eyes. I still saw complete darkness; not a single light was visible.

I lifted my arms, which had been untied, and felt where my eyes were; they were open. I turned my head this way and that way, as fast as I could. I still couldn't see!

What was wrong with me? I brought up the memory of the window and the outside world and turned my head towards where the window had been. Nothing… I couldn't see anything at all. My sight was gone.

Normally I would have been listening to the scientists, but right then all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears. For once, I had to calm down to hear them.

"- can't see, sir. I think we hit something we weren't supposed to. I don't think we can fix it. He's blind for good."

I just sat there, not believing what I was hearing. It couldn't be true! I loved being able to see! It couldn't be gone!

I sat there for a few more minutes before it finally hit me: they weren't wrong. They weren't lying for once. They're couldn't fix it.

I was blind, and I was blind forever.


End file.
